


Kaleidescope

by Tomatofreak (msdavestrider)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdavestrider/pseuds/Tomatofreak
Summary: Allen hates the rain. Bad things always happen when it rains, so when he wakes up to the sound of rain he knows its bound to be an awful day. Semi Au series of one-shots





	Kaleidescope

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So I originally wrote this as a writing prompt in my IB Literature class. The prompt was to write about one scene from various points of view mimicking the writing style of William Faulkner’s As I Lay Dying. As of right now, this is the only chapter, however, if enough people like this and want more I can continue with this. If that does happen, then this will become a series of loosely connected one-shots. Let me know in the comments if you want me to continue, and which characters/ scene you would like!

Allen  
When I woke up, it was raining. I hate the rain. It reminds me of the cold of the streets where I used to live. The streets were never kind. Neither is the rain. Rain destroys. It floods and then destroys. Nothing can escape the rain. I hate the rain, but still, I must go out into the world, so I pull on my jacket and slip on some mittens. Grasping my father's hand we step into the rain. It was then that I knew we should stay home. Something bad was going to happen. It always does, my luck never lasts. Everyone always leaves... just like the rain.

There was a ball. Well, three, I'm a juggler so its only natural that I carry around balls. There was a ball and it was wet because there was rain. I hate the rain. the ball slipped, of course, it had, one does not normally juggle in the rain. I run towards the street where the ball has rolled away from me. It was sudden. One second Mana was holding my hand, the next I am shoved into the ditch along the street's edge. When I get up I am alone. I turn to look for Mana but he is gone. He is gone and I am wet and the rain won't stop. I sit there, at the edge of the street and wait. He'll come back. Mana always comes back.

 

Mana

I've always loved the rain, It means a new start, the washing away of what is old and dirty. My brother and would play in the rain, splashing and kicking each other in pure bliss. The rain is good, I found Allen on a rainy day and I couldn't have been happier.

I am a clown, and Allen my juggler. We weren't always partners, but we are now. Allen hates the rain so when he awakens from his slumber he will complain and want to stay inside. We can't stay inside, today I plan to take him to see my brother. They have never met but I know he will love him. It takes me a few minutes to get Allen up, but he finally rouses enough to get dressed and soon we are on our way. He holds my hand, he always does. He says it makes him feel safe. We are walking along a busy street when I see him dart to the intersection. There is a cart. It is raining and there is a cart and I don't think the driver can see Allen. There is a cart and its getting closer, I know what must be done, I push Allen to the ditch just as the brunt of the cart hits me. It is cold... I'm not sure if it's from the rain or the blood... It is cold and I am sorry. I promised Allen I would stay with him forever. The last thing I see is my beautiful son, he is alive, but now he has one more reason to hate the rain.

Neah

It has been 7 years since I have seen my brother. He left long ago on a rainy evening. He has a son now, I can't wait to see the two of them. I hope they are safe. The rain is heavy so I hope they are warm. I can only assume they will be delayed, so I have the house staff hold off on the preparations for supper. My Brother, Allen and I, we will finally be together. If only the rain will stop


End file.
